Bleach: The After Years
by Sroxs
Summary: Set about 100 years into the future. Follows mainly Ichigo's son and not Ichigo. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.
1. Sky's the Limit

Alright. New story to spread my Fics to a wider audience. To be honest, I'm not sure how it'll turn out for me, but I hope it's positive… wow, I felt like Ukitake saying that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story because most of my non-sexual work doesn't turn out all that well for me. This story is about Ichigo's son and not Ichigo. I hope you like it anyway. Oh, and check out my profile. I think you'll leik.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Bleach material. However, there are some characters that are my own and for anyone who works for Bleach and is reading this, you may use my ideas if you like 'em.

Birds were chirping in Karakura Town as the sun rose above the houses and trees of the area. A fresh, pleasant breeze came through the window, bringing with it the smells of Spring. A stray Cherry Blossom petal floated in and gracefully landed on the Orange haired boy's soft cheek. He smiled in his sleep and rolled over, face disappearing into his pillow. Then suddenly, a yell could be gradually heard getting louder and louder as it approached the house, breaking the peaceful, natural morning sounds.

"Gooooooood mooooooooornnniiiiinnnggg SOOONNN!" His annoying father yelled as he flew into the window. Annoyed, and just in the nick of time, the boy grabbed his father by the ankle, getting an alarmed gasp from the older image of himself, before flipping him face first into the carpet of his bedroom floor. "Oooooowwwwww…" Ichigo moaned from the floor. Ichigo's son wiped the sleep from his eyes, looked down and watched as his idiodic father got up from the floor. "Hey! Is that any way to treat your father! Didn't I teach you any manners at all!" He roared, pointing at the poor boy.

"Jesus Christ, Dad! It's called self-defence! Another thing that you taught me!" He got out of bed and ushered his dad to the door, not quite an easy feat.

"Yeah, well… Ngh!" His father, who was meant to be more mature than him, poked his tongue out. He was quite surprised when the kid grabbed his tongue.

"C'mon, dad, you're meant to be 35. I'm 15." He sighed, releasing the dumbass who fell backward and collided with the opposite wall.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Renji! Time for breakfast!" A voice called out from the first floor of the house.

"Coming Orihime, dear!" Ichigo signalled back, trotting on to the stairs, when another boy came from his room, putting his foot out and tripping the bad father figure.

"Is that any way to behave dad?" Renji asked, his straight blonde hair rustling around as he shook his head.

"Yeah, dad. You should know better!" Rukia said, shuffling from her bedroom door and cuddling her teddy-lion, Kon. Her brown hair, which usually came down to the small of her back, was all fuzzy and frizzed and tangled from a bad case of bed hair.

"Come on you lot. You too… Sora!" Orihime shouted from downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting its way up and into all of their noses.

"Coming mum!" Sora replied, walking past his father who was in a faceplant position on the ground.

"Get up, dad." Renji said, walking over him.

"Hey, that isn't nice! You ok, dad?" She asked him, running over. Ichigo looked up and smiled, his long spiky orange hair in danger of scratching his only daughter's face.

"Never been better." He beamed at her, and she returned it. They moved downstairs to see Sora getting his backpack on.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said, picking up a piece of bacon and putting it in a slice of bread.

"Ok, goodbye Sora. Have a nice day." His mother beamed at him. His father, on the other hand, scowled.

"Wait a second! Your mother has gone to the effort to make us a wonderful breakfast. The least you could do is sit down and eat it!" He roared, pointing at the Bacon, eggs and green jelly sitting on a plate.

"I'll have some when I get home. I'm late for school. Sorry. BYE!" He said, zooming out the door. Ichigo glowered.

"He's getting one of my famous "Ichigo Kicks" when that boy gets home." He said to the rest of the family, yet still raging at the door.

"Let it go dear." Orihime said, serving the strange breakfast on the table.

"For you, anything!" Ichigo beamed, his eyes turning into love hearts. Rukia sat down and began hoeing into her breakfast. On the other hand, Renji stared at the green jelly on his plate.

_I thought there was something that I couldn't smell… _He thought to himself as he reluctantly picked up his knife and fork.

Hello, my name is Sora Kurosaki, named after my Uncle Sora Inoue, who I never met because he died when he was still only just a kid. I'm currently 15 years old. My father's name is Ichigo, and he's a royal pain in the ass. My mum's name is Orihime, and unlike my father, she is kind and sweet and I love her the most in my family. Though her cooking is very strange. I'm the oldest of three. My younger siblings names are Renji and Rukia. Renji is 11, has straight, blonde hair and an attitude like my Aunt Karin. Rukia is 9, has brown hair that comes down to about her waist and is very cute most of the time, though very helpful around the house. And finally, I have the uncanny ability to see the souls of those who have passed away as clearly as I can see the living. Yeah… that pretty much sums it up. Maybe I should mention that it's the year 2110. My dad says it's exciting to be in the 22nd century, but in the past century, technology hasn't changed much. Oh, and I just started going to Senior High. Which is where I was on my way to now…

"Hey! Sora!" A high-pitched voice called out from behind him. Sora turned to see his neighbour and childhood friend, Yuki Jitsuji, running towards him. She had long blue hair and large-ish breasts.

"Hey Yuki." He greeted in return, the gorgeous girl trying to catch her breath.

"Did you finish the introductory homework?" She asked, the gentle current of the river flowing beside them.

"Yeah, that stuff's like grade three work. It's the homework for the rest of the year that I'm worried about." He shivered.

"I'm sure we won't have much to worry about." Said Yuki, looking at him with her stunning green eyes. "Besides, Mr Urahara doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"You don't? I heard he runs a drug store."

"If he did, he wouldn't be a teacher. I'm sure it's a pharmacy or general store."

"That's right." A voice came from behind them. Both of them jumped.

"Harley, you nearly gave us heart attacks." Sora said, recovering quickly from the fright. Harley Hontou was a large boy, being at least 6 feet high, had black hair and was very muscular.

"Oh, sorry." He said gloomily.

"You really need to lighten up. I swear, you always act as though someone's died." Sora said.

"Sorry." He said, still as gloomily as ever. Sora rolled his eyes. They continued walking, talking about all sorts of things, until they finally reached school. They'd made it on time, so Yuki broke off and joined her group of friends.

"Bye guys!" She waved, running off to join the circle of girls a few metres away. They waved silently in return, before two other boys came up to them on their hover-boards. Both boys were big and fat, only being a little taller than Harley, and had all sorts of piercings; nose, lip, ear and probably nipple piercings. One of them had a red spiky Mohawk, the other a purple mullet.

"Alright, now that the little lady is gone, we can get down to business." The one with the red Mohawk said. His name was Tatsuyo Hagiramo. And he was more than just a bully around here. He was a criminal. He even had a record. The worst being the fact he goes around with a knuckle duster and beats up unsuspecting people. His friend with the mullet was Dodana Ikuromu and he was nearly as bad. He used to be a good kid, but when he started hanging around with Tatsuyo, he became his lackey.

"Yeah," said Dodana in a nasal voice. "wouldn't want the lady getting involved."

"You know," began Sora, cracking his knuckles "has anyone ever told you how much you resemble a pig?" Tatsuyo grimaced, glaring at the orange haired boy.

"He might be a direct descendant." Harley said, cracking his neck.

"The only ones with ugly mugs around here are you two!" The red-headed bully tried to defend himself before resorting to violence.

"I'm sorry to tell you," said Sora, slightly amused "but you're a boring, stupid, dirty, unimportant waste of space. And your mum hates you." Something inside Tatsuyo snapped with this comment and he lunged himself at Sora. Dodana joined in, rushing at Harley. Sora easily ducked under the bully's oncoming fist, and drove his own into the fat boy's ribs. He then shot an uppercut straight into his chin, Tatsuyo's eyes rolling into the back of his head. Finally, while the dumbass was still in mid-air, Sora kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. All Harley had to do to fend off his attacker was punch him square in the face. Even though he was nearly as big as Tatsuyo, Dodana wasn't very smart, not to mention a wuss. Dodana fell next to his partner-in-crime, nose bleeding. Tatsuyo groaned and sat up, clutching his side where Sora had punched him, some blood dripping from his mouth.

"FREAKS!" The moronic leader screamed out like a little girl, scrambling to his feet and running off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The stupid accomplice yelled after him, trying to get up and catch up to his evil friend.  
>"I think you broke his ribs." Harley said, wiping his fist on his school shirt.<p>

"I think you broke his face." The two fist bumped and walked off, ignoring the large crowd that had gathered around them. Sora noticed something strange about one of the girls in the crowd though. He'd never seen her before, and she wore some sort of chain on the front of her shirt. Sora shrugged it off, guessing she just had a warped sense of fashion. As the two moved to somewhere more quiet, the carrot-top stopped when he heard an unearthly howl from somewhere in the distance. He looked to the sky in the direction he heard it from, wondering what it could be.

"You ok, Sora?" Harley asked. Sora turned back to him and walked past him, inviting him to continue on.

"Yeah, it's fine. It was nothing." Little did he know, there was something bigger in store for him.

The girl listened as the hollow's cry dragged on.

"It's closer than I thought." She said to herself, placing a hand on the scabbard of her Zanpakuto. The blonde Soul Reaper jumped off the building she was on, moving towards the strong spiritual pressure she could feel from the direction she heard the roaring.

Well, I think that's a good enough teaser for you. Really just an introductory chapter. I hope that you liked reading it. Please review and yeah. Thanks for reading.


	2. Soul Reapers

Hey, Keyblade Master Sroxs here. It's been ages since I started this fic. Seems I've gotten a bit lazy 3 Anyways, I hope the first chapter was good, coz here's the second!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach material, however the story is (somewhat) original.

It was approaching dusk, the sun's warmth making way for the cool, starry night. The strange, fierce howl still screeched along the cold wind as Sora walked in the door.

"I'm home." He called out, letting everyone know.

"ICHIGO !" Sora opened the door a little further to let his father fly through before shutting it, locking him out.

"What was that noise?" Rukia asked curiously, holding onto Kon tightly.

"Just taking out the trash." Sora replied, placing his bag down.

"Oh, that's good. I was going to do that later." The blonde chirped, blissfully unaware that he was actually referring to their annoying dad. "I hope you're hungry, mum made spaghetti bolognas with sweet bean bread."

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass. I'm not particularly hungry." He replied, making his way up to his room.

"Are you sure?" She called after him. "There's lemon-coffee ice-cream for dessert!" Sora quickened his pace.

"Yep. Positive." He rounded the corner to safety as Rukia sighed. Renji turned from the dinner table.

"I know right?" He replied to Rukia's sigh. "He's not the only one that has to put up with mum's cooking." The blonde girl turned around and glowered at him.

"That's not very nice you know!"

"Whatever."

"What's all the shouting about?" Orihime came into the room with a puzzled expression on her face. There was a knock at the door and Orihime saw her husband there, slowly tapping the glass with tears streaming down his face. "OHMYGODICHIGO!" She screamed and ran over to the door, unlocking it and letting him in.

"Why?" He asked, tears flowing. "Why does he hate me!" The orange haired lady smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's ok. I'm sure he doesn't HATE you…" She said reassuringly. Ichigo beamed up at her.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime."

Sora flopped onto his bed, not bothering to turn on his lights, ignoring the homework that he was given today. There was a whole heap of commotion downstairs, presumably caused by his stupid father. But none of this was as bad as the constant howling that was happening outside. It wasn't like a strong wind or an expensive flying car, it was almost… alive. A black butterfly fluttered through his window, hovering just above him. He'd never seen a real one before, but he was certain it was a Hell Butterfly. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and it transformed into a girl. She was slightly shorter than he was, with blonde hair down to her shoulder-blades at the back and to her shoulders at the front, tucked behind her ears and parted symmetrically around her face.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The girl ignored him. She wore a black kimono with a white sash. He hadn't noticed until now that she had a katana with a purple handle and matching scabbard. "Hey, are you listening?" He asked, with no response. She had a flat chest but was otherwise pretty curvy. He forced his mind away from those thoughts and back to the fact there was an intruder in his house. She muttered something inaudible and gracefully jumped off onto the ground, landing soundlessly.

"I can feel it." She said to herself, a little more loudly this time.

"Yeah well can you feel THIS!" Sora roared, kicking her square in the back. The girl seemed very confused as to what just happened. "You know, you're not very smart for a criminal! You just waltz right in here and expect me not to see you!" The girl turned around with a sour, yet puzzled expression.

"You… can see me?" The girl asked curiously.

"OF COURSE I CAN! Why wouldn't I? Are you a spirit or something?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" She said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Well you've got to be one of the weirdest I've met so far. NO ghost that I've seen so far has worn a kimono, let alone held a sword."

"So you can hear and see me?" She asked again, putting a hand on her chin.

"Well yeah. Sorry, I guess I should've mentioned earlier, I've been able to see ghosts since I can remember. And as clearly as the living in fact." The girl examined him closely, circling around him at different heights and angles. She walked over to the table that Sora had in his room and kneeled down on the other side of it from where he was standing. "My name is Sora Kurosaki. What's yours?" The girl jumped, realizing she hadn't told him her name.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself." She began as the orange haired teen sat opposite of her. "My name is Mina Umi. And I am a Shinigami." At this comment, Sora snorted and burst out in laughter.

"You really are the craziest ghost I've met. There's no such thing as death gods! Hahaha! Listen, why don't you go on home? It's late and I'm sure your parents are worrying about you." He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. Mina scowled.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" She put out her hand. "Bakudo #4, Hainawa!" After the chant, a series of orange ropes of light began to wrap around him, stopping all of his movement.

"What the hell!" He roared, trying his hardest to move even one of his muscles, but his movements had completely halted.

"How about now?" The blonde girl asked, crossing her arms and smiling in victory.

"Hey, let me go!" Sora raged furiously.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Damn you! Fine, Shinigami exist, you happy?"

"Not quite." She replied, pulling a piece of paper and a texta off of Sora's study desk. "I need to explain to you what exactly it is I do." Sora grunted in irritation as she began to draw, her tongue sticking out with the effort. She held up the piece of paper, now with a series of what could be considered drawings on it. "Ok, you see here?" She asked, pointing to a strange looking building halfway down the page, on the left. "This is the human world. That's where the living exist. Now…" her hand traced up a line to the very top left hand corner, where there was another building. "…this is the Soul Society. People who have died and become spirits are guided here by us, the Soul Reapers. When a someone dies in Soul Society, the are reincarnated and come back to the living." She said, pointing to two other arrows that circled around anti-clockwise and pointed to each building. "Any questions so far?"

"Um, yeah. Why do you suck at drawing so bad?" An angry vein appeared on Mina's head. The next thing Sora knew, she had drawn a moustache and goatee on his face, adding a mono-brow. "HEY!"

"Shall we continue?" She asked, but sat down and continued talking anyway. She pointed to a series of drawings on the right hand side of the page. "Now, there are two types of souls that we must guide to the Spirit World: pluses and minuses. The pluses are basic spirits just like you and I, who still maintain human form. We use a technique called konso, where we take out our swords and use the butt of the handle to send them off." She demonstrated as she said this.

"I get it, I get it. Just stop waving that around." She went back to her scribbles.

"Then there are the minuses, better known as hollows. These are souls who have lost their humanity and gone back to instinct. They attack innocent people both living and deceased. We send them by cutting them with our Zanpakuto, the blades we carry, which cleanses their sins and allows them entrance to Soul Society." Sora sat there gobsmacked, still trying to take in everything he was hearing. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion and the sound of screaming.

"What was that!" The boy panicked. Mina's eyes widened in horror.

"Damn, it snuck up on me!" She ran out the door, unsheathing her blade.

"HEY, LEMME OUT!" Sora roared. He heard the scream again, confirming it to be his little sister's. "RUKIA!" He wailed. Despite the difficulty, Sora got up, immediately panting from the weight he was carrying. He made it to the stairs before tiring out, his legs giving way and falling down the stairs. He landed with a thud behind Mina, who looked down at him in shock.

"How the hell did you get down here?" She asked hurriedly. Sora glared up at her.

"Doesn't matter. Where's my sister?" Just then, Renji flew through the wall to his right, hitting the opposite wall. "RENJI! What happened?" The brown haired boy looked up at the older brother.

"Sora… *cough* It's Rukia. Something has her." He managed to breathe before passing out.

In the parent bedroom, Ichigo and Orihime sat up with the light on. They heard their daughter scream and a loud crash from the stairs. Ichigo folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Shouldn't we do something?" The horrified girl asked.

"No." Ichigo replied. "I sensed the Shinigami. I'm sure you did too. Sora was talking to her. This is his test. To see if he can protect the ones he cares about. We have to stay out of this." Orihime's look softened, but was still worried. "One more thing. This will be the time for him to step up and become a Soul Reaper himself." His wife was about to burst into tears. Ichigo smiled. "I promise that if he fails, we'll step in before anything bad happens." He placed a hand on her shoulder as the ruckus downstairs continued.

Sora watched his brother faze out as he looked out the freshly made hole in the wall. Through it he saw a disgusting creature about the size of his house outside. In its grubby hand was the terrified figure of his poor little sister.

"Rukia!" He howled. Without much other choice, Sora got up from the floor, his muscles aching, and began trying to shake off the ropes.

"Don't!" Mina commanded, but Sora showed no sign of listening. "If you try to break the Bakudo, you could end up cracking your soul!"

"Small price to pay to save my family!" He replied through gritted teeth. He was painful throughout his entire body, his muscles screaming at him, but he could definitely feel the light that circled him loosening. Then, the rope broke and vanished. His heart pumping furiously, he ran outside towards the giant muscular sloth-like thing that meandered down the street.

"No way." Mina said. "I've never seen a human ever break a Kido spell. Let alone heard about it." She shook her head and ran outside, following the stupid teenager. Outside, Sora had turned to the creature.

"HEY!" He called. It turned and looked at him. "THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO YOU, YA $#!%!" Rukia saw her brother and looked at him fearfully.

"Sora, what's happening!" She cried as the hollow turned back to him.

"It's alright Rukia, I'm going to save you!" He roared as he charged at the thing. But as soon as he jumped and nearly drove his fist into its stomach, it swung a massive hand crashing into his side and flung him into a power pole. It walked over to where it had hit its prey and raised its fist. _It's over. _Sora thought. _I failed. _Just as it was about to kill him for good, the blonde Shinigami blocked the attack.

"Damn!" She cursed, only just able to hold the weight of the attack. It looked at the saviour curiously, ignited its hand in fire then knocked her back to the house.

"Mina!" He exclaimed and ran after her. When he found her in the rubble of one of the pillars of the pergola on the veranda, he found that she was burnt.

"Careful, it seems to be able to engulf its fist in flames."

"I noticed." He replied seriously. The sloth slowly made its way towards them.

"Listen closely. I'm in no condition to fight. So I'm going to do something very dangerous. I'm going to lend you my Shinigami powers. To do this, I have to stab you in the chest. However, if it doesn't work, you WILL die." She cautioned. The creature didn't stop.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice." He said, taking the blade and holding it to his chest. "Whenever you're ready." Mina smiled and then pushed the Zanpakuto straight through his chest, smoke instantly covering the area. Mina didn't know whether or not it had worked, but she felt that all of her spiritual pressure had been taken away from her. When the smoke cleared, Sora's body lied on the ground, unmoving. However, his spirit now stood facing the hollow. He wore a black kimono and a blade as long as his body was tucked safely in its scabbard behind him. He glared at the creature, which let out an unearthly roar. The sloth charged at him, but Sora stood his ground. Just as it was about to trample him, he pulled out his Zanpakuto and slashed its mask, splicing it in two perfect halves. The thing faded away, releasing its grip on his little sister. He ran beneath her and caught her just in the nick of time. He felt his vision fade as his body expired from its first time in spirit form. Mina walked over to him, looking at the two unconscious siblings. Her gaze lingered on the brother.

"You're certainly a strange one." She said weakly. "I've never seen such raw power, nor have I seen anyone get used to their spiritual body that quickly. On top of that, you seem to have great spiritual power. And your Zanpakuto… I've never seen one as big as that unreleased. Just who are you, Sora Kurosaki?"

And that marks the end of Chapter two. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
